Save Our World
by Lady Alice101
Summary: "Olympus is no more, as are the Olympians. We are now just mortals, fighting for a hopeless cause. The world will fall into Khaos. And we will be powerless to stop it." - Quote from Athena. Khaos has been unleashed on the world, and the enemy has countless numbers. Who could possibly help the Olympians win? Sequel to King Of The Gods.
1. Chapter 1

I sat around a fire, poking at it dejectedly. There has to be something I can do! Why do we have to sit around?

After Khaos had come, mass confusion had surrounded the arena. Screams and cries of panic had erupted, and everyone was scrambling around. In the disorientation, dad had freed the other 11 Gods, and, with Athena and Artemis, dad transported us to some remote part of Greece, which was where we were now. Dad had cast a spell around the area, which protected us from detection, and made us invisible to everyone on the outside of the wall.

It was a nifty trick.

The gods were talking to small groups of about three, but I sat alone, staring into the fire.

_I just need a sign, _I thought. _Just something to show me the right path._

Dad came and sat by my side. "Hello Percy."

I sighed. "Hey dad."

Poseidon placed his hand on my shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

_Like a failure, _I thought, but didn't dare say. "Like should I be doing something. I hate sitting around. We've been here for two weeks! Why can't I go and help?"

Poseidon was quiet and Athena came and sat on my other side in the silence. "Percy," dad started. "I know you want to help. I do, as well. But you know, just as I do, that if we go into battle unprepared against Khaos, then we'll lose. Especially with the gods having no powers. You remember, before you left? They're powers are gone. The bridge wasn't fixed in time. We're mortals."

That's news. "What? Why wasn't I told?" I demanded.

"You had enough to deal with," Athena said quietly. "You didn't need anything else to worry about.'

"Your . . . mortals." The words tasted bitter in my mouth. Defiled. Wrong. "And I?"

"Will remain immortal." Athena confirmed. "Because you were changed so recently, you still have mortal blood running though you veins, meaning you are still tied to the mortal world, without actually being mortal. You will remain immortal, as you survived the change. But Olympus . . . Olympus is no more, as are the Olympians. We are now just mortals, fighting for a hopeless cause. The world will fall into Khaos. And we will be powerless to stop it."

I sat silently, then stood up. All eyes turned to me. "No," I said. "This isn't a hopeless cause. You're wrong, Athena. We aren't powerless. There is one thing that they won't expect us to do, one thing that might give us an advantage."

Everyone looked at me expectantly. "How many fighters do they have?" I asked.

Athena shrugged. "If that arena was anything to go by, maybe a few million. Why?"

I grinned. "Because we have seven billion."

* * *

I sat in my mums lounge room. I had decided that it was useless to try other ways to get back to America, and that I had to do this quickly. Since the other gods were powerless, and I didn't know how to transport more people than me, we had relied on father to use magic to get us back to America. We were all currently sitting in my mums lounge. All the gods. In my apartment. With my mum. And Paul. In New York. The former resting place of the Olympian Gods. Yeah, this would go over well.

"So, Percy," mum cleared her throat. "What's wrong this time?"

A few gods stifled laughter. "Olympus has fallen. The gods are mortal. Kronos has risen Khaos, who is on his side and is currently plotting with him to destroy the world. The gods have no powers, except for me, because I've still got some mortal blood or something so I'm cool. Oh, and dad is a magician and passed his powers to me . . . did I miss anything?"

Everyone shook his or her heads. Mum rolled her eyes heavenward. "Of course. Always my son. Never anyone else's. Alright, Perce, what do you need me to do?"

A few of the gods looked at bit startled at her easy-going nature, and Poseidon smiled fondly.

I took a deep breath. "Because the gods have no power, and there aren't nearly enough demi-gods to defeat the Titans and Khaos, I've come to the decision that we need more help . . . mortal help."

"Mortal help?" mum enquired.

I nodded. "We have to tell mortals about the Olympians. We have to get them to fight with us. Maybe get the Navy, the Army, the Marines . . . we'll get the Australian Army, the British Army, any Asian Army . . . we'll get everyone. Anyone who is willing to fight for our world."

* * *

I stood outside Fox News, flanked by my father and Athena. The other gods were still at home, ready to be transported here in case of an emergency. Although they were mortals, it didn't mean they couldn't fight . . . not that it should come to that.

We had decided that Poseidon and Athena would be the best people to come. Well, Athena would be. I just wanted dad along.

I pushed open the doors and we walked into the air-conditioned space. I smiled at the secretary. "Hi. I have an urgent issue that the world needs to be informed of."

She stared at me. "What?"

I leant over the counter. "I need air time. And I need it as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry sir, but unless the matter is more important than-"

"More important the destruction of your world?"

She stood up and scurried off. A few minutes later she returned with a formal man.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Perseus Jackson, King of Olympus." My eyes flashed green for a bonus effect.

The man stepped back. "Er, Mr. Jackson . . . what did you, ah, need to discuss?"

"Listen, I'm going to make this short. This is Athena, this is Poseidon. Kronos, the Titan Lord, unleashed Khaos, the creator of the Universe a few weeks ago, and Kronos and Khaos plan to destroy the world. Recently the Bridge to Olympus was destroyed, and the gods lost all their powers. We don't have enough power to destroy the entire army, so we plan on informing the world of the Olympians and getting the help of the people on the planet."

Silence.

"I-I don't really think that-."

"Poseidon can make the story stream to every single T.V in the world. Every. Single. One. That's great advertising for Fox, isn't it?"

* * *

All around the world, T.V's flickered to life. People stood to look at what was showing, yelling in all languages. They all didn't know their lives were about to change forever.

* * *

The presenter, Millie or whatever her name was, smiled into the camera. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, from all over the world. This evening we have a very special presentation. In the studio, we have Perseus Jackson, Athena and Poseidon."

Poseidon and Athena stayed quiet, but I smiled. We can't make people think we're hostile, can we?

"Perseus, tell us why you're here."

I took a deep breath. "To tell the world the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"Gods."

The presenter waited. I leant forward in my chair. "I'm sure you've all heard the Greek Myths. They aren't myths. The gods have been around for millennia, moving with Western Civilisation. At the moment, the heart of Western Civilisation is in New York City . . . well, it was."

"Was?"

"Three weeks ago, the bridge to Olympus fell, stranding the gods on Olympus. Myself and the goddess Artemis were able to get out. We travelled to Greece, to fight the Titan Lord Kronos, who is loose in our world. He raised the Primordial goddess, Khaos, who is now helping Kronos destroy our world. Now, as I explained before, the bridge to Olympus fell. This meant that the godly power was drained."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning the gods have no powers. This is, uh, quite _unfortunate _as it limits our ability to fight against our enemies. Which brings us to the reason of our visit. We need help. The enemy have monsters. Millions. We have gods with no powers, and 200 demi-gods, children of the gods. Nothing compared to them. We can't let them take control of our world."

"Are you suggesting we help?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

Millie sat silently. "Your story has flaws."

I rolled my eyes. "It has _holes,"_ I corrected. "I haven't told you everything, because everything isn't essential to the main story. Ask me any question, though."

"Who are you in relation to the gods? There was no Perseus _Jackson _in the myths."

"I was a demi-god son of Poseidon."

"Was?"

I grinned. "Well, Poseidon is still my father, obviously. But I'm a god now. King of the gods, at your service." I spread my arms wide.

Millie sat back in shock.

"_King?" _she stuttered.

"Uh-huh. As of, like . . . Athena, how long ago was it?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Three months."

"There you go," I said cheerfully. "Three months."

Millie just stared at me.

"OK," I confessed, "I understand that everyone in the world who is watching are thinking, '_Who the hell does this kid think he is, coming and lying to everyone'. _If I wasn't lying, you in countries like Australia, Britain, Asia . . . You wouldn't be watching this. We have the power to broadcast this over the entire world. I don't know if you will all believe me about the Olympians. I don't know if you will think we're friends or foe, and frankly I don't care. What I do care about, is this world; _my _world. Maybe you don't like the way we run the world, maybe we have flaws in our power; but power is a flaw, one that we deal with.

"Our world is precious and extremely fragile. At the hands of someone like Kronos or Khaos, it won't be peaceful, or easy. You can argue that your life is awful, your country ravaged by war. But let me tell you, if they take control of our world . . . the earth beneath our feet will be torn apart, the world broken.

"We aren't perfect; yes, even gods don't reach perfection. We make as many mistakes as mortals do. But, my telling you . . . this isn't a mistake. Kronos is coming. And he won't back down. We have to fight. We have to fight, to save our world."

* * *

**OMG I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS!**

**Soooooo . . . hi, everyone. Its nice to see you all. You remember me? Yeah? No? . . . oh. Whoops. Im so sorry guys . . . this is like, really embarrassing. I mean, I knew my updating was bad, but **_**this **_**bad . . . **

**Hope you like the story idea!**

**Alice**


	2. Audition

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the great response to the first chapter! Also, I had a review about how I spell 'mum', and that I should do it 'mom' to make Percy sound more American. Yeah, sorry about that. I'm Australian, that's just how we spell it. I'll try to remember to write 'mom', but I'll probably end up going between the two unconsciously. Haha. Hope you enjoy this chappy! **

**DC: I haven't don't one of these in ages. But I own nothing that you recognise. **

Poseidon, Athena and I made our way back to mom's apartment slowly. Some people recognised us from the broadcast, and sort of stood in an awed silence, but most were trying to process what I had said and weren't really aware of surroundings. I figured anyone who hadn't seen it would find out very soon, as the whole would probably be replaying on T.V's continuously, as well as the fact that it would go viral on the Internet.

Now all we had to do was actually get people to come and fight . . .

When we got back, the Olympians and mom and Paul were talking, laughing and eating.

I raised my eyebrows at the scene. What a happy family.

I sat in between Artemis and Apollo. Apollo said, "Hey Perce," but Artemis turned away to start talking to Athena. Since our kiss, it had become really awkward, and neither of us really seemed willingly to talk to the other about . . . feelings.

Anyways, everyone turned to me. "It was good," Demeter said. "That little speech about saving the world was good. Very powerful."

I grinned. "Thanks Demeter."

Hermes nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I got a bit lost in the middle there, but I found my way back."

We all laughed at his attempt at lifting the tension that had settled.

"Well," Zeus started, "now we just need recruits."

I agreed. I had said at the end of the broadcast that we would be holding a stand where anyone who was willing and able to fight could come to sign up. They would then go through extensive training with demi-gods and (ex) gods alike, so we could all stand together against Khaos and Kronos.

We had all agreed on that strategy before I went, and we figured it would work. There were going to be different places all over the world where people could go a sign up.

I felt pretty guilty about the whole thing, because I roughly figured that a few million would die, and I was condemning them to that. They didn't have to come, sure, but I still felt guilty.

The rest of the afternoon we all sorta just hung around. Tomorrow, we were going out to assess the damage that my speech had done; that is to say how many people were demanding our heads on posts.

But until then we would enjoy the peace.

* * *

**Third-person POV**

Kronos was pacing. He hadn't counted on Jackson actually having a decent plan. He had figured that they would have a plan, yes, but that they'd be too desperate to come up with anything _good. _But now . . . now he had several billion people to worry about getting in his way.

No. Nothing would stop him from ruling. The humans were . . . collateral damage.

Khaos was sitting in the middle of the room, sitting on a large Throne. She hadn't exactly been _useful, _as of yet, but he knew she would be. The Prophecy was told so. She would help him bring down the world. Somehow. He was seriously starting to doubt her apparently 'mad-skills-', as she had so put it (she, for some reason, was all for the way mortals talked and dressed and had adapted to slang very easily. It annoyed Kronos to no end when she addressed him as _dawg_). He couldn't deny, however, that she was very sexy. Of course, that was very awkward because of the fact he was currently in a girls body, but it was easy to temporarily leave Annabeth and enter a male's body.

Khaos had long curly blonde hair, and blue eyes. She had a _very _good body, and she knew it. She dressed so she was always showing off her body, and Kronos often found her doing unspeakable things to male demigods, humans or sometimes even monsters if she was willing.

He never let that fool him though. She was a force to be reckoned with, and she could easily change appearance. He liked this one much better.

Khaos tapped her fingers on her legs and stared at Kronos.

"Kronos," she said in her bubblegum voice.

He didn't answer. What was he going to do about Jackson . . . he could always fool the humans into believing that he was the good one, trying to fix the world from the unknown oppression of the Olympians . . . that could work.

"Kronos," Khaos demanded, this time her voice lower and darker.

Uh oh. He knew that tone. Better cool her down.

"Yes Khaos?"

Khaos rolled her eyes. "You fool. Jackson is raising an army! As we speak, he is auditioning mortals."

"We already _have _an army," Kronos reminded her, gritting his teeth.

Khaos stared at him. "We have monsters. Wow, good on you Kronos! You've really outdone yourself. At this rate, we'll defiantly beat Jackson and his group of mortals. You bloody idiot. We need a totally awesome idea. And I think I have the most totally brilliant and amazing idea you will ever have heard."

Ah finally. She was making herself useful.

Kronos leant forward. "Do tell."

* * *

Athena was scheduled to go to Australia with Poseidon, Nico Di Angelo, Clarisse La Rue and Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She wasn't exactly sure that the grouping of people would work, but for a set amount the five wouldn't be together anyways. Nico had just shadow travelled them and he was about ready to pass out.

Oh, wait . . . there he goes. Athena sighed. "Poseidon, you can revive him. Give him some energy while you're at it."

Clarisse and Rachel looked on with interest; everyone was, of course, informed about Poseidon's magical skills, but no one had seen it at work yet.

Poseidon rolled his eyes but kneeled next to the exhausted son of Hades. His hand glowed yellow, and he pressed it against the demigods chest, muttering some spell. Nico's eyes immediately snapped open and he sat up and groaned.

"Why'd you do that?" he moaned, then glanced at his amused uncle. "Uhm . . . Lord," he tagged on.

"We have a mission," Poseidon reminded him. Then he put his still glowing hand on Nico's shoulder and spoke, _"Staminita._"

Immediately, Nico felt energy pass through him and he felt more ready to go than he had in months. He bounced up and down as if he were on a major sugar high.

"Lets go, lets go, lets go, lets go, lets _go!" _he said excitedly. "Why – can't – I – stop?!"

Rachel had to keep in her laughter and Clarisse just turned away with a roll of her eyes.

"Whoops," Poseidon grinned. "Too much energy. Lets fix that shall we?"

Athena held back a smile.

"_Lethargus_," he said, reversing the energy. Nico immediately stopped bouncing around, and just looked normal.

"That's better." He sounded relieved.

"Alright," Athena said, snapping everyone's attention to her. "Poseidon, you're staying here in Sydney. Clarisse, you're going to Brisbane. Rachel, you'll go to Melbourne. Nico, you'll go to Perth and I'll go to Adelaide. Is everyone clear?"

They all nodded. "Alright, Poseidon can you get us there?"

"You doubt my skills?" he asked mockingly.

Athena just cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I can do that," he said, waving her off.

Nico looked offended. "You mean I got us here for no reason? Lord Poseidon could have done it?"

Athena smiled at the demigod. "Sorry, Nico. I was testing an old theory on whether demigods can use their own means of transportation to go international."

Nico just shook his head.

"Alright everyone," Poseidon started, grinning "just a warning. You'll probably be sick. Athena was the first time. Ok, off we go!"

Before anyone could prepare themselves, there was a tugging on their limbs and they were surrounded by darkness.

True to Poseidon's word, when the two demigods and oracle landed in their respective cities, they all felt a wave nausea go over them and vomited.

With that, the five went off to go and recruit mortals.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I rubbed his eyes as I sat at a table. I was in a giant hall in Vancouver. The air outside was very cold, and I knew snow was on its way to the large city.

"Next," I called warily. I'd been sitting there for about twelve hours, and I'd seen many mortals wanting their chance at fighting. Some people just came to yell at me; about various things, really. Some just wanted to meet me. Some really did want to fight, but once I informed them of the different monsters, they'd backed out. And some . . . some really were what I was looking for. I had a list of 113 people whom were like that. I wanted more. If everyone, in all the cities they were visiting could get around 500 people who were awesome, we would have around 107,500.

As I did the maths in my head, I realised . . . that wasn't anywhere near enough. We need more. We needed closer to a million, more so if possible. How the hell could be do that? I straightened up.

Well, I'll have to be less tough in the way I do this. We all had eight days in our respective cities. I was only twelve hours in. I had 180 hours. Granted, I'd have to lose about 52 hours of sleep in that . . . I could round that down to forty. So . . . 140 hours left to get as many people as possible. I could totally do this.

As the next person came, I mentally congratulated myself on the figures I could do so easily. Ah yes. Perks of godhood. Uh hem, moving on.

Another person entered the room.

"Name?" I asked.

The person gritted their teeth. Oh. This was going to be a yeller. Might as well sit back.

Just as I suspected, the man yelled and yelled about how I was a phoney and that I should just give up the act blah, blah, blah.

I soon got frustrated with him. "Sir," I cut him off. "With all due respect, I'm trying to get an army together. I need people who will fight, not people who don't believe me. So, please, if you will, escort yourself out."

The man looked a bit startled. "Listen here you brat. We don't need teenagers coming in and throwing the world into chaos! Just leave this story behind and do your time in jail for treason!"

Treason? In what way was this treason? "Sir," I warned calmly. "You're treading on thin ice. Don't make me do something you'll regret."

He slammed his fists on the table. "You dare threaten me, you imposter."

I brought out Riptide and uncapped the pen. It elongated and I slammed it on the table. "Hands of the table, sir."

He straightened up.

"So it's simple, ok?" I said. "I control time, and thunder and tides. I'm King of the gods. I don't need you in here, yelling at me. I'm asking _politely. _Back. Off."

The man seemed to get the message and walked out of the room, mutter things about superiors hearing about this. I laughed. "I _am _the superior!" I called after him. "Next!"

The next person walked in. They had very short hair, and had on baggy clothes. I raised my eyebrows. Obviously a woman attempting to impersonate a man. Didn't bother me. If they were ready, I'd take them.

The woman stood in front of me.

"Name?" I asked pleasantly.

The woman deepened her voice. "Alex."

I suppressed a smile. "Why do you want to fight, Alex?"

"To help." The question obviously threw her off. She probably wasn't expecting something like that.

"And you realised that it will very dangerous?"

She nodded once.

"And that you'll more than likely get killed?"

She nodded again. I liked her. She was in.

"Good, good. Alright, Alex, put your name here and give your signature. I still have another week here, but by the 14th, everyone who has been accepted is expected to be in Long Island Sound, at Camp Half-Blood. In your introduction pamphlet, it will give directions on how to get there and what it is. Until then, you'll be expected to pack for an unknown time and give your goodbyes. If you cannot make your own way to New York, and further on the Long Island, there will be a meeting point here in Vancouver. That will also be detailed in the pamphlet. My father, Poseidon, will be able to teleport the group of you from the meeting point to Camp. I would advise, however, that you try and make your own way. People usually don't hold their stomachs the first time they try those means of transportation. Any questions?"

Alex shook her head. "So, if we can't get there, go to the meeting point but getting to Camp Half-Blood on your own is advised. Any further information is in the pamphlet. I've got it."

I grinned. "Good. I've a question for you, though."

She cocked her head.

"Why dress as a man?" I asked curiously.

She blushed. "Women aren't usually allowed in an army," she whispered. "Please, let me help."

I leant back. "Don't worry," I promised. "Women aren't discriminated against with the Greeks. In fact, women are usually stronger. The goddess Artemis is a force to be reckoned with and there will never be a day I'm not scared Lady Athena will spite me."

Alex grinned. "Thank you . . . sir?"

"Just call me Percy," I chuckled. "I'll see you in Long Island, Alex."

She smiled and walked out, pamphlet in hand.

**Alright, there we go! Now, this OC Alex won't be a main, I don't think. She's just a random that I wanted to put in to show how its all going down. **

**Alright, so a bit of action here. Hope you guys enjoyed it! **


End file.
